Miss Popularity
by Mr.FuzzyTiger
Summary: After a certain girl moves From England to Ridgeway high, Sam, Carly, Freddie, and just about everyone's lives become hell. Rated M for swearing,strong girl talks, and sexual references. Seddie & Brad x Carly
1. Introduction

This is a gift for my girlfriend. Happy valentines day!

If anyone mocks me for writing this type of thing, I will hunt you down. : )

Still looking for a beta (spell & grammar checker) By the way.

Dan Schneider owns iCarly. Not me.

Miss Popularity 

''My names Samantha Puckett and this story will include the three biggest bitches you have ever met.'' After a certain girl moves From England to ridgeway high , Sam, Carly, Freddie, and just about everyone's lives become hell. Rated M for swearing, strong girl talks, and sexual references.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Popularity & Normal-ness?  
>They are ideally the two main things that every teenager wants. Or well, what almost every teenager wants. To be liked and to ''fit in''.<p>

Some people don't want that though. Some people want to stand out. Think of yourself as a rainbow. Why be one colour when you could show all of them?

Your blue is awesome, but yet your yellow is calm, why hide your purple? its groovy. Heck, Its like only being able to eat one type of meat.

Would I give up different meat tastes just because I thought it was ''normal''? Hell no.  
>Before you think I'm off my rocker here,about to be sent to the loony house- I'm not.<p>

My names Samantha Puckett and this story will include the three biggest bitches you have ever met.

She moved here exactly three months ago. Every day they make mine, Carly, and Freddorks life hell. I suppose it makes them feel bigger or some chizz, but either way, we have had to resort to not using the same door as 'royalty'

This school has changed from mommas home - to a school where whoever fucks the most gets gold awards. They made it this way. _They_ _are the reason our school is now a hunting ground. _

Apparently AIDS must be the new classy here.

Why don't I just knock them out you say? Trust momma, she would love to. She would love nothing more then to stand them against a wall and fight them till they left the school. No, make that country. France seems far enough.

And I won't lie, knocking them out would be no task for me. I would saviour every moment of pounding those bitches.

The problem being I can't though and the reason why? They have dirt on me. And that dirt is?...

Well, You'll find out. And a whole lot more at that.

Which reminds me, if you cant stomach Strong 'Girl talks' (Periods, Make Up, Boys etc)  
>facebook drama, or generally anything that centres around two faced bitches, I suggest you leave now.<p> 


	2. Chapter One: The Start of a Storm

This is a gift for my girlfriend. Happy valentines day!

If anyone mocks me for writing this type of thing, I will hunt you down. : )

Still looking for a beta (spell & grammar checker) By the way.

Dan Schneider owns iCarly. Not me.

Miss Popularity 

''My names Samantha Puckett and this story will include the three biggest bitches you have ever met.'' After a certain girl moves From England to Ridgeway High , Sam, Carly, Freddie, and just about everyone's lives become hell. Rated M for swearing, strong girl talks, and sexual references.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Chapter One: The Start of a Storm

Sam's P.O.V

It all started about three months ago. Me and Carly were standing outside our lockers. I was waiting for my ham to cook in my new ''Locker Cooker'' Spencer made me for Christmas.

While I was waiting, Carly was sorting out her locker. Her locker was always very organised, girly, all that chizz.

She smiled at me with her beaming smile before she asked ''Which goes better with my locker colour? Baby blue post stick notes, or baby pink?'

I chose baby blue but I think Carly chose Pink and didn't tell me. She probably thought it would hurt my feelings that she asked for my opinion and did the opposite of what I decided.

I really didn't care though. It wasn't going in _my_ locker. Princess Shay could do what ever she wanted.

It was about then the microphone boomed down with an announcement. ''Attention all students. There is an Assembly in the hall in exactly 5 minutes. Be punctual and remember to bring your smiles'' Ted has weird humor.

Carly quickly closed her locker and questioned me on what the assembly was about. We were not aware of the Assembly until that moment and naturally Princess Shay had a ton of questions about it.

And out of all the people she could have decided to ask, she asked me? The person who just about knows what time and day it is? I'm pretty sure she probably knew that I didn't know, properly just venting all her thoughts out to me.

We were asked to line up before we went into the hall and were asked to sit down. Everyone was speaking, curiosity really gets the best of people.

The hall suddenly went quiet as Mrs Briggs appeared. ''Good morning everybody. We have a very special new student here today. She was sent away to a boarding school in London but has recently decided to move back. Please give a warm welcome to...My daughter April!''

The whole school began to clap as a pretty girl with long blond hair came out from the curtains and smiled to everyone. ''She is way too pretty to be Mrs Briggs daughter'' Carly whispered to me through the clapping.

Carly smiled at the thought but my mind was distort with other thoughts I didn't like. While the roar of the clap was still going I leaned over to Cupcakes ear. ''Forget that Shay, Mrs Briggs has a daughter. Shes had _sex__. _I lingered on the last word.

Carly's face was priceless, her smile faded into a look of scared & uncertain emotions about that. Her voice came out weak as she said the next thing. 'Ew...'' I smirked at her reaction.

The room fell silent again as she came up and spoke to

the class. She spoke in a sophisticated manor with an English accent. I guess even though she is Mrs Briggs' daughter, the accent over there must have rubbed off on her.  
>She smiled and waved to the crowed as if she was some sort of queen looking down upon her subjects. Her voice though sophisticated &amp; British, came out very. <em><span>very<span>_ ''preppy''

''Oh my gosh'' She started as she put her hand on her heart. ''I can't Thank you all enough! This welcome has been so warm & welcoming so far!''

I looked at Carly and whispered in her ear. ''Like! Omg! Its a school! and i'm saying things! its all so beautiful!'' I mocked her voice. She sounded like the people I use to compete against in beauty pageants.

''I just wish the world could be at peace!'' They would say, of course, momma knew it was all an act just so they could win the tiara at the end.

She took a deep breath, as if what was going on was over whelming her. ''As a thank you to all of you I have here, the invites to a party!'' They were bright pink and in a basket.

This was it.  
>Those pink letters.<br>Those were the letters that created the hell we are in today.


End file.
